International Small Arms Traffic Blues
International Small Arms Traffic Blues is the 10th song on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Tiger Waves in Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics My love is like a powder keg My love is like a powder keg in the corner of an empty warehouse Somewhere just outside of town About to burn down My love is like a Cuban plane My love is like a Cuban plane flying from Havana Up the Florida coast to the 'Glades Soviet made Our love is like the border between Greece and Albania Our love is like the border between Greece and Albania Trucks loaded down with weapons Crossing over every night Moon yellow and bright There is a shortage in the blood supply But there is no shortage of blood The way I feel about you baby can't explain it You got the best of my love Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song *The last 2 lines are a reference to the song Best of My Love by The Emotions. The second last line is a lyric from the song, and the last line is the name of the song. Category:Tallahassee songs Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-01 - Brighton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-04-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-08-20 - Durham Music Festival - Durham Armory - Durham, NC *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2008-08-17 - Folks Festival - Lyons, CO *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-10-31 - Tequila Jungle - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA Category:Tallahassee songs